


give me toothaches

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom george hehe, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: alex is george's comfort zone, the only one who gets to see every version of him there is.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 27
Kudos: 125





	give me toothaches

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am a very wholesome person who has never written p*rn in my life idk where anyone might’ve got that idea from lolz <3 anyways here’s wonderwall

“you’re a fucking liar, george. you do know that, right?”

george lowers his phone from his face, so that his eyes are on alex. “what? why?”

it’s one of those quiet nights, comfortable silences and occasional soft affirmations. george’s head is in his lap and he’s threading his fingers through his hair the way he likes.

“what you said in your video the other day. about you always being the big spoon. you’re a fucking liar, mate.”

george’s lips curl. “and? what are you gonna do about it?  _ expose _ me?”

“i could.” he won’t, though, because then he’d be indirectly admitting that he and george have indeed cuddled on a public forum, and who knows what conclusions might be deduced from that.

“why are you pissed off anyway?”

“m’not pissed,” alex says. “s’just that you lied, pretended you were this big manly man who’d  _ never  _ be caught dead being the little spoon when you and i both know that you love it.”

george shrugs. “yeah, well. only you get to know that, innit.” he says it quietly, eyes locked on his phone again. “don’t need the whole world to know i love being snuggled by my roommate who i happen to be in big gay love with.”

“that’s fair,” he whispers back, fingers still gently stroking george's hair, making him subtly push up against his hand. like a cat. “still a liar, though.”

george laughs this time, sitting up so that his head is no longer in alex’s lap. before alex can complain about the loss of warmth and close proximity, george is pulling him into a kiss. he sighs, hand pulling his face closer.

“admit that you like getting cuddles from me, your big strong alpha male boyfriend.”

“you’re pathetic. absolutely not.”

“fine,” he crosses his arms, stubbornly moving away so that there’s a generous amount of space between them. “guess who’s never getting a cuddle from me again.”

“you’re being such an idiot.”

“yeah, an idiot who’s never being the big spoon to your little spoon again.”

“oh, for god’s sake,  _ fine.” _ he shuffles closer again, knee nudging alex’s thigh. “i like being the little spoon. only with you, though.  _ there. _ happy?”

alex grins, leaning forward and kissing the tip of george’s nose. “very.”

.

don’t get him wrong - alex loves it when george fucks him. it’s his favourite thing in the world. he loves it almost as much as he loves george himself.

but, there’s just something about fucking george that alex can’t get enough of.

it doesn't happen nearly as often as he'd like it to. but when it does, it's always perfect, getting to see george in a way no one else gets to; soft and pliant and vulnerable.

he remembers george saying it to him once. it was an offhand comment, not the focal point of the conversation by any means, but it stuck with alex nonetheless, and he thinks about it all the time. george trusted him, said he felt comfortable, safe with him, in a way that he never had with anyone else. comfortable enough and safe enough to let alex see versions of himself that others just don’t get to see, ever.

george talks big, loves to brag, is constantly telling all their mates that alex is ‘his bitch’. and alex will just sit there and take it, blush and tell him to  _ fuck off _ and endure will’s relentless bullying.

george is always in a hurry, hard, desperate kisses and clothes strewn halfway across the room. but with alex on top, he can take his time, can take it slow, and he does.

he looks down at him, admiring his hot, flushed skin. his shirt has ridden up, showing off his soft tummy. he’s so pretty, and alex makes a mental note to tell him more often.

george’s neck is his weak spot - whether it’s kissing it, sucking visible marks into the skin there or merely just keeping his lips pressed against his pulse point, alex can always count on a reaction. he gives him a couple hickeys, knowing that some fuckers in his comments are gonna point them out but not caring at this particular moment in time. and, well, george doesn’t seem to care too much either right now, eyes shut and lips parted as alex sucks at his skin.

“we gonna fuck or not?” he asks when alex eventually moves down his body, gets on his knees in between george’s legs. he spreads them almost instinctively.

“yeah.”

“then hurry up,” he mumbles.

alex shakes his head - see what he meant? always impatient.

he leans down, presses a kiss to his exposed stomach as he pulls down his waistband. “ooh, you gonna blow me?” george grins, leaning up on his elbows, as if preparing to watch the show.

alex doesn’t answer, just gets his cock out. he gives it a couple strokes before licking a stripe from the base all the way to the tip. he sucks hard at the tip, making george shudder, hips twitching.

“fuckin’ hell,” he huffs when alex pulls his mouth away completely, sitting up and scrambling to get completely naked. “you’re such a  _ tease.” _

alex feels a little bad. he wants to make george feel good, after all.

he barely manages to move his head to the side to dodge george’s flailing legs as he kicks his joggers off. he helps him take them off, removing his own shortly after and then taking george’s hand - that’s wrapped around his own cock - and pressing it against the pillow, bending down to kiss him.

george lets him, giving up whatever fight he had in him and moaning softly against his mouth.

he touches him, too, the hand that isn’t tangled with his running up and down his back, pulling him closer by the back of his neck.

alex thinks about how gone he is when george fucks him - completely useless, almost numb with pleasure, because george is just really fucking good at it. sometimes, alex just wants to be the one to render  _ him _ useless, to make  _ him _ numb with pleasure.

“get th’ lube,” george says, all matter-of-fact, like he’s giving  _ instructions  _ to a clueless alex. twat.

he gets the lube anyway, uncapping it and getting in on his fingers.

george stills when he presses a finger between his legs, breath shaky and eyes glazed over.

he’s so warm and tight inside, it’s hard to concentrate on anything else. he falls apart whenever george does this to him, and he wants it to be the same for him, wants to make it feel as incredible and earth-shattering as it does for him.

he goes to put another finger in, when george stops him, hand on his wrist. “kiss me first.” he pouts, and alex laughs, chest warming up as he leans down, lips sliding together, alex’s second finger sliding in alongside the first as george’s arm wraps around his neck.

he opens him up slowly, swallowing his moans. he’s so, so pretty up close like this, long lashes fluttering like butterfly wings, lips slick with spit and a deep pink from excess kissing, like the hickeys blooming on all sides of his neck. alex can’t believe he’s all his.

“that’s enough, m’ready,” george gasps. “you aren’t as big as me, no need for any more.”

alex scoffs, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on george’s shirt to make a statement. “you’re so mean to me.”

“shut up and let me have this. i’m letting a fucking twink put his cock up my arse, my pride is on the ropes.”

alex rolls his eyes at the dramatics. he lines himself up, george’s legs already eagerly wrapping around his hips; he really is all talk. “you sure you’re ready?”   


george looks at him like he wants to murder him, so alex purses his lips, holding him steady as he pushes his cock into him.

“shit,” george groans. “you’re right, it isn’t that small.”

alex stops once he’s in all the way, the space between the two of them briefly disappearing as he leans down to give him a reassuring peck. “you okay?”

“mhm, yeah, feels good,” he says, head relaxing against his pillow. he reaches up, strokes alex’s cheek. “keep goin’. it’s so good.”

alex smiles, turns his face and kisses george’s palm, before slowly drawing his hips back and pushing in again. it’s easy, natural, even like this. they fit so well, both ways.

george moans, eyes all soft and gooey as he stares up at him. alex almost feels like he can hear his thoughts, read his mind. is this what love is? they’ve said  _ i love you  _ before, and they’ve meant it, but alex feels like he’s learning new definitions of love every single day with george.

he feels amazing inside, glimpses of heaven in every push and pull of their hips.

“i love you,” alex can’t help but breathe into the small space between them. “so much.”

george laughs, but it sounds more like a wheeze. “you’re such a melt,” he says fondly. alex buries his face in his neck, face burning red.

“i love you, too, though.” he whispers back, fingers curling in between the hair at the nape of alex’s neck, holding him close.

it’s different to when george is fucking him - the need to come is sudden, intense and blindsiding when it happens, but right now it’s a slow, almost gentle tug in his gut, making him inch even closer to george, making his thrusts just that little bit faster as he chases after the inevitable end.

“you close?” george whispers against his ear, breathless. “because i’m gonna - really soon.”

“do it,” alex breathes, mouth pressed to his pulse. george swears, hand clutching at the back of alex’s neck so tight it’s almost painful, teeth digging into his shoulder as he comes, whole body shuddering. the space between them is all messy now.

“oh, fuck,” alex gasps, vision all blurred and starry. george keeps his legs around him, urges him to keep going until he comes inside, and he gasps again as he does just that, eyebrows furrowing and mouth falling open, pushing deep inside of his warm, tight body as he lets go.

he’s knackered, bones absolutely crushed but he still manages to find george’s mouth again, kissing him lazily.

alex can’t get up, limbs completely gone. how does george do this  _ all  _ the time? lord knows.

“see?  _ this _ is why i barely ever let you top, you have absolutely no manners.” george huffs, crushed underneath alex’s weight. alex just hums, using the last shred of energy he has left in him to flop over onto his back.

“sorry,” he mumbles, shuffling over to kiss him again. his body feels like jelly. “you good, yeah?”

george nods, brushing alex’s hair behind his ears. “yeah, you?”

“yeah, m’good. really good.”

“good,” he grins, eyes shining. “cos i still wanna fuck you later.”

.

it’s one fresh shower later - only one because it was shared (alex ended up getting some soap in his eyes and making a huge fuss about it, and as a means of remedy george sprayed his face with the shower head, all while switching between calling him a  _ pathetic loser  _ and repeatedly asking him if he’s okay).

they’re cuddling now, warm and dry underneath the covers, in george’s bed because it’s bigger and better. george is the little spoon, of course.

“i didn’t lie cause i’m embarrassed, you know.” george says, randomly. “you’re just, like, the only person i want knowing that sort of stuff about me.”

“what stuff?” he asks even though he’s pretty sure he knows, hooking his chin over his shoulder and pressing a small kiss there.

“just, i dunno, everything,” he turns around in his arms, so they’re face to face, and there’s so much softness in george’s eyes that it makes alex feel like he’s physically melting before him. “don’t want anyone else but you knowing that i’m not a big strong alpha male  _ all  _ the time,” he’s mumbling almost, like he’s afraid someone else might hear even though they’re all alone, and alex smiles, biting his lip. it makes his heart swell. “want it to be our little secret, i guess.”

alex nods, bites his lip as they maintain soft eye contact. “yeah, does that make  _ me  _ the big strong alpha male then?”

george snorts. “wouldn’t go  _ that  _ far,” he searches for alex’s hand underneath the covers, laces their fingers together when he finds it. “you’re just…” he struggles to find the words for a second. “you’re my person.”

george is always telling him about how bad he is with words, how he struggles with articulating his thoughts most times, but he doesn’t need too many words at all to catch george’s drift. he’s george’s person, after all, and they don’t need words.

he kisses him, deep and filled with unspoken promises. “you’re my person, too.”


End file.
